


一碗南瓜粥

by linlinX



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Summary: 哨向AU





	一碗南瓜粥

李汶翰发出一声闷哼，右手按上额角，大脑深处犹如被无数针尖穿透，隐隐泛起细密的刺痛。 

意识朦朦胧胧间，他感到脸上传来清凉的触感，某样湿润的织物轻轻擦过他黏腻出汗的脸颊和脖颈。 

视野里闪动着斑驳的黑影，李汶翰喘了口气，等待这阵眩晕散去。胡春杨坐在床边低头看他，少见地皱着眉头。 

“怎么这副表情？”李汶翰声音有些嘶哑，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，胡春杨站起身，把毛巾搭在一边，拿起茶几上的水杯递到他手里。 

温热的水流淌过喉咙，李汶翰抿了几口，压下嘴里麻木的苦味：“杨杨，我睡了多久？” 

“四个小时。”胡春杨眼也不眨地盯着他，语气严肃：“这是第几次，哥？” 

“紧张什么。”李汶翰一脸无谓地把水杯放下：“可能这两天熬夜玩游戏整的，你也是，晚上早点睡。” 

他伸手戳胡春杨的脸颊：“最近好几次抓到你半夜还亮灯，做什么小动作呢？” 

“别装了，汶翰哥。”胡春杨抿着嘴唇，按住他乱动的手：“我去问了塔里的老师，你还没有绑定向导对不对。” 

“咳。”李汶翰下意识撇开视线，打趣道：“长进了啊，都学会背着我打探情报了。” 

“为什么不接受绑定？”胡春杨没有笑，神情严肃地绷着，像小大人模样。 

李汶翰脸上的笑意缓缓收敛，沉默半晌，表情显出一丝正经：“为什么要接受？” 

“向导是塔用来控制哨兵的锁，一旦接受，再想摆脱就很难。” 

“比较来看，我倒宁可过载。”李汶翰耸了耸肩膀，语调轻松：“况且还有镇定剂，这次不过是分量……忘吃了。” 

胡春杨眼角垂下来，手指挠着床单上的纹路。 

“如果我能分化成向导就好了。”他闷闷地说。 

“难怪你姓胡，净说胡话。”李汶翰不轻不重地拍了他手背一下，“知道向导是干什么的吗？” 

“就是……可以给你做精神屏障。”胡春杨无辜地看他。 

“哦，只有精神屏障啊？你上那么多生理课都白学了？” 

胡春杨的耳根泛起薄红，“还有，其他的一些……” 

李汶翰瞥他一眼，似乎还想继续嘲笑他一两句，言语在舌尖打转几圈，不知出于什么原因又收了回去。 

“你最好不是。”他语气莫名地说。 

胡春杨盯着他的脸，犹豫了一下，张口似乎想说什么。 

李汶翰鼻尖嗅了嗅，忽然问道：“哪来的糊味？” 

胡春杨懵了一秒，满脸“完了完了”的表情从床边跳起来：“我煮的粥！” 

“你煮粥？什么时候学的，厨房还在吗？”李汶翰没心没肺地笑，翻身下床，余光扫到一团黑影。 

“回来。”李汶翰表情冷淡下去，不耐烦地说。 

“啊？”胡春杨茫然回头，李汶翰没看他：“不是说你。” 

胡春杨顺着他的视线看向脚边的空地，有所恍然：“是你的，精神体？” 

“算吧。”李汶翰弯腰从他腿上扒拉下来，捏着那只小老虎后脖颈粗暴地拎到半空。 

金黄色皮毛的老虎大小跟个猫一样，比猫还能撒娇，四只爪子在空中伸直，望着胡春杨的小腿，可怜巴巴地“呜嗷”了一声。 

“叫什么呢，他又听不见。”李汶翰嗤笑，随手一甩丢到墙角。 

“你把它扔掉了？”胡春杨疑惑地打量他的动作。 

“它说要体验飞翔的感觉，我帮它一把。”李汶翰随口说，推着他的肩膀朝厨房走：“你煮了什么粥啊，我尝尝。” 

“不要不要，肯定糊了。”胡春杨皱起脸。 

“尝了才知道。”李汶翰戳他的腰窝：“别想躲啊，你也要尝。” 

“不……”


End file.
